Memento mori
by Vitanuova
Summary: Ethan Chandler e seus amigos se reúnem mais uma vez. O objetivo é solucionar uma série de crimes bárbaros que estão acontecendo em Londres.
1. Chapter 1

Penny Dreadful não me pertence. As histórias são apenas divertimento.

* * *

I.

Muitas vezes ele chegou acabrunhado e foi direto para o quarto, onde se trancava até o dia seguinte. Agora, aquilo se tornara um hábito. Tentara anteriormente dormir no antigo, mas é como se uma força o arrastasse. No início, esperava todos da casa irem dormir, e munido de uma vela ia para o quarto dela. Mas depois percebeu que Sir Malcolm sabia que ele estava passando as noites por lá, então o resto não lhe importava mais. A única coisa que buscava era se sentir melhor. E só o que poderia garantir esse estado era a lembrança dela.

O quarto ainda guarda seus pertences: a piteira, as roupas, o baralho de tarot, um volume de Tennyson com uma fita de seda branca marcando a página. Tudo como ela deixou. Se uma alma desavisada entrar, pensará acertadamente que uma mulher ainda o ocupa. Uma mulher requintada, cercada, não de luxo, mas de pequenas coisas finas, reveladoras de seu espírito singular. A antiga dona está morta, mas sua lembrança ocupa as mentes de alguns homens notáveis que habitam Londres. Mas apenas um tem o privilégio de dormir em sua alcova, manusear suas escovas de prata lavrada, sentir seu perfume impregnado nas pequenas luvas de camurça que ela esqueceu sobre a penteadeira.

Quando o desespero foi insuportável ele tentou uma casa de ópio, mas só conseguiu ficar atordoado. Um dia, abriu a cômoda de roupa branca, cuidadosamente para que o cheiro dela não se evolasse. Tirou uma peça e estendeu a seu lado na cama. O lado onde ela dormia. Quando nada passa e a vontade de dar um tiro na própria cabeça é maior do que qualquer coisa, ele pega a camisola e a estende a seu lado. Lembra-se dela o tempo todo. Pensa no que ela diria diante dos pequenos eventos cotidianos. Acorda inúmeras vezes com o travesseiro úmido de lágrimas que verteu, sem notar, durante o sono.

As transformações antes o acabrunhavam, mas uma vez que permanece acorrentado no porão e sua memória é pouca, chega a ser quase que um alívio. Consciente pensa no quanto foi tolo, como desperdiçou o tempo precioso que ainda tinham. Sabe que Sir Malcolm e Kaetenay fazem rondas por toda Londres, mas eles não o incomodam. É como se respeitassem a sua imobilidade, o seu luto.

Foi numa noite comum, quando Ethan acabara de tomar um banho, e se preparava para ir dormir no quarto de Vanessa que o novo mordomo entrou.

-Sir Malcolm pede-lhe que desça. Precisa falar urgente com o senhor.

Ethan vestiu camisa e calças limpas. Enfiou as botas e desceu. Alguma coisa acontecera e ele tinha razões para ficar preocupado, pois devia ser algo grave.

* * *

Entrou no gabinete de Sir Malcolm. Sir Malcolm, Kaetenay e Mr. Lyle, que Ethan sabia que acabara de retornar do Egito. Havia também uma dama entre eles. Alta, clara e muito bem vestida, com uma chapka russa de pele branca e um elegante vestido de lã cinzento. A dama lhe era familiar.

-Brona? Como é possível?

Ela veio em sua direção, parou diante dele e lhe deu um abraço. Ele aceitou. Mas para ele, aquela era a imagem da morte.

-Na verdade, não é possível.

A voz cava veio do fundo da sala. Era Victor Frankenstein, magro, com olheiras e um aspecto terrível de degradação e doença. Parecia ele mais morto do que aquela que deveria estar morta.

-O que houve com você, homem?

A mão que empunhava o copo tremia. Victor acabou deixando o copo sobre a mesa. Veio até ele e estendeu-lhe uma mão gelada e branca como cera.

-Como está?

-Estou bem, amigo. -mentiu Ethan.

Aquela que Ethan tratara como Brona, teve um lampejo de desprezo no olhar. Mr. Lyle parecia meio desnorteado. Mas foi aí que Sir Malcolm tomou a palavra.

-Miss Lily Frankenstein, que você conhece como Brona Croft, veio nos procurar para falar sobre alguns crimes que aconteceram recentemente em Londres. E foi por sugestão dela que localizamos o nosso Dr. Frankenstein, para que ele pudesse nos ajudar.

-Como você pode estar viva? Eu deixei seu cadáver no quarto da hospedaria com Victor. Ele garantiu que trataria do enterro.

-Ele mentiu.

Todos ficaram mudos, imersos num silêncio constrangido. Parece que agora sabiam de algo que Ethan Chandler ainda ignorava.

-Sim, eu menti. Fiz várias experiências de criação de vidas a partir de partes de cadáveres, animadas por força da eletricidade. Uma das criaturas, por seu aspecto repulsivo que o impedia de conviver em sociedade, exigiu-me uma companheira.

-Como assim exigiu, doutor?-perguntou Mr. Lyle.

-Esses seres são dotados de grande força fisica, têm poder de recuperação. Até onde sei, são imortais.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Lily.

-E foi isso que fez com ela? -perguntou Ethan.

-Sim. -a voz era cansada, mas a expressão dele se iluminou quando falou, olhando para Lily. -Ela é a minha criação mais perfeita. Não só não é possível perceber que ela já esteve morta, como ainda é bela e parece uma de nós.

A cabeça de Ethan formigava. A sensação terrível de ter falhado com mais uma pessoa de quem gostava o invadiu com força.

Ethan desferiu um soco no queixo de Victor. Ele ficou estirado no chão. Sir Malcolm e Kaetenay se interpuseram entre ambos. Mr. Lyle abaixou-se para ver como estava o doutor. Ajudou-o a se levantar e acomodou-o numa poltrona de couro. Em seguida, aproximou-se de Ethan e falou com sua habitual delicadeza.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Mr. Chandler, não bata nele. O doutor está em péssimas condições. Vocês são amigos, lembra-se? Ele sempre ajudou e lutou pelas causas de vocês. E ainda há Miss Ives, ela confiava e gostava imensamente dele. Lembra-se quando vocês partiram de Londres? Ela o escolheu para guardar o segredo de onde vocês ficariam escondidos. Acha que ela confiaria numa pessoa ruim? Todos nós temos defeitos e cometemos erros.

Lily viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Ethan Chandler.

Então era isso. Ele amava aquela encantadora e soturna Miss Ives. Percebeu que Victor chorava também.

-O que está feito, está feito.-disse Sir Malcolm com uma expressão muito séria.

Ethan saiu da sala, subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto de Vanessa Ives.


	2. Chapter 2

Pouco tempo depois, Sir Malcolm entrou sem bater no quarto de Vanessa. Ethan estava deitado, completamente vestido, fitando o teto com os olhos muito abertos. Parecia absorto. Há muito desistira de buscar uma resposta, dera a mão à palmatória: a vida, a vida, esse dom pelo qual lutávamos e resistíamos, não fazia sentido. A não ser que fosse algo de tão intrincado e ilógico que escapasse à compreensão humana. Estava farto da falta de sentido. O mundo sem Vanessa carecia de sentido.

-Acredito que você esteja sofrendo muito. Eu também estou sofrendo. Perdi uma filha pela segunda vez. Mas tento pensar que não a perdi em vão. Precisa haver um desígnio superior, onde tanto sofrimento faça sentido. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos voltarmos uns contra os outros, Ethan. Precisamos trabalhar juntos, como antes.

Ele se ergueu bruscamente. Fitou o homem a quem respeitava como a figura paterna de sua vida.

-Nada será como antes. Ela não está aqui. Sem ela nada faz sentido, pelo menos, não para mim. Se o senhor consegue, sinceramente, fico feliz.

Sir Malcolm encarou-o. Aquele luto não passava. Talvez não passasse nunca. Mas eles precisavam de Ethan. E precisavam se articular juntos. As notícias eram preocupantes.

-Ela morreu para que o mundo, tal como nós conhecemos, sobrevivesse. Se esse mundo torna a estar em perigo por qualquer motivo, cabe a nós fazer aquilo que ela julgaria certo. Eu a sinto sempre entre nós e sei que você a sente, ainda mais do que eu, porque vocês se amavam. Ela te amava profundamente. No amor que vocês sentiam um pelo outro, ela permanece viva.

Os olhos de Ethan Chandler brilharam e se encheram de lágrimas. Seu peito parecia oprimido por uma imensa pedra.

-Sim, ela me amava e eu lhe dei as costas. Se eu não tivesse agido como um covarde, ela não teria perecido. Foi tudo culpa minha.

Ethan sentiu que mais alguém estava com eles. Era Mr. Lyle que se introduzira discretamente no aposento.

-Ninguém tem culpa, Ethan. Todos somos peças do grande quebra-cabeças de Deus. Só Deus sabe o que quer de nós. Precisamos aceitar que o sentido, se é que para nós um dia fará sentido, está além de nós.

-Eu gostaria de estar morto. O mundo é algo de repugnante sem ela. Eu desperdicei o nosso tempo, Mr. Lyle. Nunca poderei me perdoar. Acho que só a morte me dará alívio.

Sir Malcolm e Mr. Lyle trocaram um olhar compungido. Não havia muito o que dizer. Saíram.

* * *

-Eu lamento perturbá-lo, Ethan.

-Ah, você... Eu realmente não sei se estou triste ou feliz em vê-la, Brona. Ou devo chamá-la de Liliy?

Ela sorriu docemente, em nome dos velhos tempos.

-Brona é justo e perfeito.

-Eu realmente sinto muito.

-Não sinta. Você não tem culpa de nada. Aliás, nem o pobre Victor também não poderia imaginar o rumo que as coisas tomariam. Ele é um grande solitário, a inteligência é uma compensação para certas limitações sociais. Não planejou se apegar a mim...

-Acho que o verbo é outro, Brona.

-Apaixonar-se, então. Que seja...

Ethan, agora com a cabeça fria, começava a pensar na tentação do doutor. Agora, percebendo a morte como algo de imutável, pensava que ele próprio teria feito se pudesse ressuscitar Vanessa. O que não daria ou faria para ter uma vida, um dia, uma hora que fosse, com o amor da sua vida. Victor continuava a lhe parecer desmedido e imoral, mas totalmente compreensível à luz dos olhos humanos. Victor havia agido de forma egoísta, violara os limites da morte, de Deus, da decência. Mas era um dilema de difícil solução. Deveria talvez afagar a parte do rosto que espancara e pedir-lhe perdão. No fundo, não sabia se hoje, sofrendo o que sofria, teria coragem de tirar a vida de Vanessa Ives. Salvar o mundo e condenar a si mesmo à danação ainda em vida. Era fácil condenar Victor porque Brona não era Vanessa, e essa era a verdade em sua crueza total.

-Afinal, o que está acontecendo, Brona? O que precisamos resolver?

Ela sentou-se serenamente, ao lado dele, na cama de Vanessa.

-São mortes, Ethan. Mortes pavorosas que, pela violência da execução, revelam a mesma assinatura.

-Assinatura?

-Sim, é como eu as chamaria. Algo de mau, de violento, de bestial, está desrespeitando a humanidade. Temos um assassino que sente prazer na carnificina. Por isso eu falo em assinatura. Algo está fora de controle, fugindo aos padrões da nossa compreensão. Até da minha, que já matei. Por isso eu vim procurar Victor e ele me trouxe até vocês. Foi quando eu soube de Miss Ives. Não sabe o quanto eu lamento. Um desperdício de vida, de beleza. Uma mulher que brilhava como uma estrela. Sinto muito pela perda de vocês. Mas ao mesmo tempo fico feliz por você, Ethan Chandler...

-Feliz por mim? Não compreendo.

-É doce ser amado pelo que nós realmente somos. E parece que esse é o seu caso.

Ethan sorriu melancolicamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras. De um jeito triste, ela não deixava de ter razão.

-Sim, olhando pelo seu ponto de vista, é verdade.

Ela se levantou. Tocou-lhe docemente o ombro.

-Descanse. Amanhã falaremos sobre os crimes. E, se o Deus em quem ela acreditava existir mesmo, conseguiremos descobrir o monstro responsável por essas barbaridades.

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu rapidamente do aposento.

Ele não saberia explicar o motivo, mas agora estava se sentindo melhor. Estirou-se na cama e não tardou a adormecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Ethan entrou, todos os outros já estavam no gabinete de Sir Malcolm. À luz do dia, Victor Frankenstein parecia ainda mais magro e mais doentio. E, para piorar o que por si só já não era bom, havia a marca roxa e inchada do punho de Ethan no queixo pálido do doutor. Aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse péssimo. Foi direto na direção do amigo e parou diante da bergère onde ele estava sentado. Victor não se encolheu ou mostrou o mínimo medo. Ethan abaixou-se e fitou os olhos verdes do doutor.

-Peço-lhe que me desculpe, Victor. Ontem, eu perdi a cabeça. Não tenho o direito de julgar ninguém.

Victor deu um sorriso melancólico. Ethan lembrou do carinho que a fragilidade dele despertava em Vanessa.

-Não fiquei com raiva. Foi inesperado, porém merecido.

Ethan ergueu-se. Olhou os demais.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

Todos olharam para Brona Croft, muito bem vestida com um elegante costuma de lã vinho. Contrastava admiravelmente com os cabelos que ela agora trazia louros e curtos, coisa pouco usual na época. Estava séria, mas a voz soou com desembaraço.

-Depois que você me libertou, Victor, eu saí de Londres. Não sei qual seria a minha reação se cruzasse com Dorian Gray naquele momento. E ele não é um adversário a ser subestimado.

Ethan não entendeu bem. Brona havia visto Dorian uma vez, se tanto, pelo menos até onde ele sabia. Sua expressão curiosa foi percebida. Ela explicou, pacientemente.

-Eu posei uma vez para um fotógrafo contratado por Dorian. Tempos depois, eu fui apresentada a ele formalmente, você se lembra? Estávamos juntos no teatro de variedades. Foi a primeira vez que eu e Miss Ives nos vimos. Eu estava magra, debilitada, tinha roupas gastas. Quando Victor me deu esta vida, ele me apresentou como sua prima, Miss Lily Frankenstein, e eu passei a conviver com Miss Ives e depois com Dorian. E nós acabamos nos envolvendo. Deixei a casa de Victor e fui viver com ele.

Victor parecia entorpecido. Mas por dentro, aquelas lembranças o machucavam profundamente. A dor do abandono, a humilhação em ser preterido por alguém que ele sabia ser muito pior do que ele. Por debaixo de toda aquela juventude e beleza, Dorian Gray era a escória. Um indigno.

-E, por que romperam, Miss Lily? Ele saiu de Londres e viajou por um longo período. Nós nos encontramos rapidamente no Cairo. Soube que ele agora está no campo, na grande propriedade da família. Uma casa imensa, reformada e ampliada pelo avô dele, o falecido Lorde Kelso.-falou Mr. Lyle

Brona aparentava frieza. Mas Sir Malcolm notou uma furtiva troca de olhares entre ela e o jovem doutor.

-Dorian é uma pessoa muito... complexa. Vivemos bem por um tempo. Mas ele, no fundo, queria o que a maioria dos homens sonha para uma mulher: subjugá-la. Eu não fui feita para ser subjugada, por melhor ou mais rico e amoroso que um homem possa ser.

Victor parecia uma estátua agora. Olhava fixamente à sua frente.

* * *

-O que temos de concreto?- perguntou Mr. Lyle.

-Mortes por espancamento. Brutais.-explicou Sir Malcolm.

-Como o massacre em The Mariner's Inn?- perguntou Ethan, olhando instintivamente para Kaetenay.

Sir Malcolm agitou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Assim que Miss Frankenstein, ou melhor, Miss Croft apareceu por aqui, eu acionei meus contatos na Scotland Yard. Os corpos não foram dilacerados por licantropos. As vítimas, das procedências mais diversas, foram espancadas por alguém com uma força descomunal. Imaginem fraturas expostas, corpos que parecem sacos com ossos quebrados, moídos quase.

-E o que essas pessoas têm em comum?

-Bem, Kaetenay, até onde se sabe, só o tipo de morte e o fato de terem sido encontradas em zonas pouco nobres da cidade.-explicou Sir Malcolm.

-Sempre há algo em comum, assumindo que o assassino seja a mesma pessoa.-disse Mr. Lyle.

-Assumindo que o assassino ou assassina seja uma pessoa. -falou, finalmente, Victor Frankenstein.

-Você tem alguém em mente, Victor?

-Sim, Ethan. E acho que Brona também e por isso ela veio ter conosco.

Brona mordeu os lábios.

-Não quero acusá-lo sem provas, Victor. A vida dele, se é que se pode chamar nossa condição de vida, já é, por si só, um inferno.

-Estão pensando na criatura original?

-Sim, ele teria força para isso.-afirmou Victor.

-Primeiro precisamos achá-lo e interrogá-lo. Vocês não sabem nem mesmo se ele ainda está em Londres.

-Tenho certeza de que está. Eu de alguma forma posso senti-lo.

-Engraçado, eu também tenho essa sensação. É, como se de alguma maneira, estivéssemos os três, interligados.

Victor encarou Brona e mas nada disse.

-É vago. Lembrem-se que Londres parece atrair toda a sorte de bizarro, estranho e monstruoso. O assassino pode ser outra pessoa.

-Você tem razão, mas eu não posso negar que descartar John Clare aplacaria a minha consciência.

-O senhor falou, John Clare, doutor? Eu já ouvi esse nome antes. E não me refiro ao poeta. A questão é quem e onde?

-Procure nâo forçar a mente, Sir Malcolm. A lembrança voltará, quando menos esperar.

-Bem, acho que poderíamos nos dividir. Um grupo iria ao local do último assassinato. O outro ficaria aqui, examinando as cópias dos relatórios de necrópsia que consegui com meus informantes. Podemos nos reencontar na hora do chá.

Todos concordaram.


	4. Chapter 4

Saíram juntos os três. Dirigiam-se a um movimentado bairro londrino onde predominavam as atividades comerciais. Lá, haviam sido encontrados três corpos e investigar o local era a prioridade do grupo. Deixavam em casa Sir Malcolm, Mr. Lyle e Kaetenay, verificando e comparando as notícias de jornais dos crimes com algumas anotações que o informante de Sir Malcolm na Scotland Yard conseguira lhes passar secretamente.

No coche, os três iam calados. Ethan olhava para fora da janela, Victor parecia cochilar e Brona olhava eventualmente de um para o outro com o rabo do olho. Chegaram ao lugar onde havia sido encontrado o último corpo, uma mulher, Harriet Jones. Desceram e entraram numa ruela estreita e malcheirosa. Victor foi o primeiro a notar a mancha marrom que se alastrava do muro encardido até o chão.

-Aqui.

Sangue seco, aspirou Ethan. Sentiu o cheiro antes mesmo de ver. Brona olhou friamente para aquela grande mancha.

Victor tirara uma lente de aumento da algibeira. Aproximou-a dos olhos e examinou a mancha metodicamente. Na parede, apontou delicadamente algo que se misturara ao sangue. Pareciam pequenos grumos. Ethan desviou o olhar, repugnado. Brona levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Pedaços de massa encefálica e fragmentos de osso. -explicou Victor.

-O assassino esmagou o crânio da vítima na parede. Deve ser uma pessoa muito forte ou então alguém tomado de grande emoção.-concluiu Ethan.

Ela teve um careta de repugnância. O sangue não a impressionava. Mas a ideia de uma pobre coitada sendo moída de pancada daquele jeito, a deixava revoltada. Tentava atinar se a criatura original teria aquele ímpeto de massacrar gente inocente. Não conseguia sentir aquela maldade em estado puro, sem remorso, sem medida, sem escrúpulos de consciência. A maldade imoral que sentia em Dorian Gray. Lily podia ser muito mais violenta do que qualquer homem, mas sua agressividade sempre era motivada. Homens tentando subjugar as mulheres, sufocando-as, espancado-as, cometendo estupro, privando-as de sua própria vontade. Isso revoltava Lily, por isso seria capaz de matar sem se abalar. Sentiu um calafrio. Pensara em si mesma como Lily e não como Brona. Eram duas vidas diferentes, indiscutivelmente.

-Brona?

-Sim, Ethan. O que fazemos agora?

Ele olhou para Victor. O doutor se ajoelhara, pegara uma pinça e guardava alguns fragmentos em pequenos envelopes de papel pardo.

-Já terminou, Victor?

-Sim, achei uns fragmentos e vou levar umas amostras para examinar no microscópio. Seria bom também dar uma sondada na vizinhança. Alguém pode ter visto alguma coisa.

A loja mais promissora na ruela era uma tabacaria. Entraram os três. Uma senhora idosa de avental cinzento encardido tomava conta do balcão. Um freguês examinava os preços das caixas de charutos expostas nas prateleiras. Brona adiantou-se.

-Bom dia, senhora. Procuramos indicações sobre Miss Harriet Jones. -seu tom era firme e direto, mas talvez não fosse o adequado para lidar com aquela velha.

A velha não se abalou.

-Está morta. Foi encontrada junto ao paredão da fábrica. Saiu nos jornais.

Victor interveio suavemente.

-Viemos por isso, minha senhora. Uma senhorita Harriet Jones trabalhou em nossa casa há tempos atrás. Minha mãe ficou preocupada e pediu que viéssemos saber se era a mesma.

A velha já havia examinado os três e havia ficado um tanto confusa. Os três estavam bem vestidos, a moça trajava-se luxuosamente, mesmo. O rapaz mais baixo tinha um terno escuro de bom corte, mas amarfanhado e com um dos bolsos descosturado. E uma marca de soco no queixo. O mais alto tinha uma expressão estranha e um físico muito mais adequado à selvageria, mas desde que entrara não dissera uma palavra.

-Ela era lavadeira. Trabalhava muito. Uma moça simples, mas direita. Não sei quem teria desejado lhe fazer mal. Mas o melhor é falar com Jack Musgrove. Ele é dono do açougue a na rua paralela e também o senhorio dela.

Eles agradeceram e saíram. Brona observou acidamente:

-O que está havendo com você, Victor? Modos de cavalheiro, mas aparência de bêbado. Que desmazelo...

Ethan apiedou-se dele.

-Seja lá o que você vem fazendo, é melhor ficar na mansão conosco. Precisa comer direito e também de alguém que cuide de suas roupas.

-Está bem. Ficarei por um tempo, se Sir Malcolm não se incomodar.

-E veja se diminui a quantidade de drogas que evidentemente vem usando, Victor. Precisamos da sua mente funcionando direito.-acrescentou Brona.

Victor nada disse. Ouvia tudo estoicamente.

* * *

-Jack Musgrove?- perguntou Ethan.

-Sim, sou eu.

A resposta veio de um homem gordo, de aspecto bonachão. Estava afiando um cutelo na pedra. O açougue tinha um cheiro muito desagradável de sangue e sebo. Um odor forte de fazer o estômago embrulhar. Mas nenhum dos três se abalou.

-Viemos pela sua inquilina, Harriet Jones.

-Pobre moça. Não tinha queixas dela. Trabalhava muito, pagava o aluguel em dia, não levava homens para o quarto. Minha mulher é muito severa quanto a isso.

Brona deu um sorriso cândido e entrou na conversa.

-Acreditamos que ela fosse uma antiga empregada de nossa casa, viemos para ter certeza. Não saiu nenhuma foto dela nos jornais.

Jack Musgrove balançou a cabeça.

-As coisas dela ainda estão lá em casa. A polícia olhou, mas não levou nada. Virou-se e gritou

-Paddy!

Apareceu um rapazinho sardento.

-Leve essas pessoas lá em casa e diga a Annie que eles são conhecidos da falecida Harriet.

* * *

Annie era uma mulher seca, de aspecto franzino. Deixou que examinassem o báu da morta, encostado no pátio. Fez questão de repetir que não havia tirado nada, só tinha alugado o quarto para não terem mais prejuízo,

O baú continha alguma roupa branca muito limpa, três vestidos gastos pelo uso, um velho pente de tartaruga. Dentro de uma caixa de costura, encontraram um camafeu antigo, um maço de cartas e a caderneta com os nomes dos fregueses anotados e os respectivos róis de roupa. Os objetos passaram pelas mãos dos três, mas na hora de recolocá-los, Victor fez um sinal e guardou as cartas e a caderneta no bolso interno do paletó.

Na saída, Ethan deixou algumas moedas nas mãos da senhora Musgrove. Recomeçara a chover.

Caminharam até o coche e resolveram deixar os casos mais antigos para o dia seguinte.

Dentro do coche, Brona expressou sua impaciência.

-Não descobrimos nada interessante. E agora essa chuva para nos atrasar.

Ethan não disse nada. Victor estava absorvido na leitura das cartas de Harriet Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando regressaram da diligência, estavam exaustos e confusos. Ansiavam comparar suas informações, ainda que pouco promissoras, com as pistas analisadas pelos outros. Ethan sentia-se exausto sem saber a razão. Desejava tomar um banho e repousar a mente.

Foram recebidos por Wallace, o criado que assumira boa parte das tarefas de Sembene. Tratava-se de um homem magro, muito aprumado e extremamente cônscio de seus deveres. Ele avisou formalmente que tinham visitas em casa.

-Scotland Yard?- perguntou Victor.

-Não, doutor Frankenstein. Trata-se de um casal, gente do interior, ao que parece.

Brona e Victor dirigiram-se ao gabinete de Sir Malcolm, mas Ethan não pareceu tomar conhecimento do recado e já começava a subir a escada, quando o empregado salientou em tom paciente:

-As visitas são para o senhor, Mr. Chandler. Sir Malcolm fez a gentileza de entretê-los durante a sua ausência. Chegaram há trinta minutos.

Ethan ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não atinava quem pudesse querer visitá-lo. A América passou pela sua cabeça, mas era uma hipótese absurda. Todos mortos. Alguns mortos até voltam, mas não aqueles, com certeza. Estavam com as areias do deserto, agora. Suspirou, vencido. Planejara um banho antes do jantar. Desceu os degraus, entregou o sobretudo a Wallace e, resignado, foi juntar-se aos outros.

Estavam todos no gabinete de Sir Malcolm. Era um aposento em tons de terra e dourado. Paredes forradas de livros em boas encadernações, uma secretária de madeira maciça, poltronas e cortinas escuras. Tudo sólido e de excelente qualidade. No ar pairava um leve aroma de charutos.

Os visitantes eram realmente desconhecidos. A mulher era uma jovem loura, de estatura mediana, com feições miúdas, muito delicadas e um elemento meio infantil na expressão. Usava um discreto vestido de lã preta e um pequeno chapéu de veludo negro, com um véu curto que lhe sombreava os olhos. O homem que a acompanhava estava bem vestido, mas tinha um aspecto tímido. A mulher parecia liderar. Havia uma certa semelhança entre ambos, Ethan poderia apostar que eram irmãos.

Sir Malcolm sorriu e apresentou:

-Ethan, esses são Lady Rowena Wilson e seu irmão, Lord James Trevanion. Eles são de Tremaine, em Cornwall. Têm assuntos a tratar com você.

Ethan inclinou a cabeça, mas sua fisionomia expressava incredulidade. Nunca ouvira falar daquela gente em toda a sua vida. Tentou lembrar da época passada no circo. Nada. Brona e Mr. Lyle pareciam especialmente curiosos. Sir Malcolm propôs, cortesmente:

-Vamos deixá-los à vontade. Wallace virá chamá-los para o chá.

Brona e Victor pareceram relutantes em deixar Ethan com aqueles desconhecidos, mas finalmente todos saíram. Ethan sentou-se numa bergère, bem diante da poltrona de couro onde os irmãos haviam se instalado.

Caiu um silêncio pesado no gabinete. Ethan esperava que os visitantes dissessem qual a finalidade daquela entrevista. Não parecia disposto a se mover e tornar as coisas mais fáceis para eles. O silêncio logo foi rompido pelo jovem lorde.

-Isso é uma loucura, Rowena... O que viemos fazer aqui não faz sentido...

\- É a minha missão. Faz todo o sentido para mim. Entendo que esteja constrangido, mas é algo que eu realmente preciso fazer. Acho melhor que você vá se juntar aos outros. Iremos assim que for possível. - a voz era grave, de contralto e havia nela um elemento aveludado e noturno.

Ele ergueu-se com visível má vontade, mas obedeceu sem replicar.

Pela primeira vez, Ethan encarou a mulher loura. Ela suspendeu o véu. Ele sentiu uma espécie de vertigem ao fitá-la: tinha olhos impressionantes, imensos, negros, rasgados, com cílios longos e voluptuosos. Era uma estranha combinação, aqueles olhos perturbadores e magníficos naquele rosto suave de menina.

-Eu precisava vê-lo, Mr. Chandler. Saímos de Tremaine para Londres com essa expressa finalidade.

Ethan se perdera dentro daqueles olhos impressionantes. Enfim, pareceu despertar.

-Não estou entendendo, minha senhora.

Ela não pareceu surpresa com a reação dele. Levantou-se e veio para perto dele. Ele aspirou seu delicioso perfume de lavanda. Ajoelhou-se diante da poltrona onde ele estava e falou calmamente:

-Vim ao seu encontro porque acreditamos que está em grande perigo e é meu dever ajudá-lo.

-Seu dever? Temo não estar compreendendo

- _ **Ela**_ quer ajudá-lo, Mr. Chandler. Mas não pode fazê-lo sozinha. Por isso se comunicou comigo. Sua alma não pode descansar, sabendo que o senhor está sob ameaça.

Ethan sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquilo estava cheirando a algum embuste. Seu tom de voz saiu entre desafiador e indignado.

-E, _**ela**_ seria quem, milady? Tome cuidado com o que vai dizer.- seu olhos brilhavam de ressentimento, pois sabia que ela só poderia estar se referindo a uma pessoa. Como ela era sagrada para ele, envolvê-la em algum tipo de trote ou zombaria, para Ethan, era algo que resvalava no sacrílego.

\- Vanessa Ives, a sua amada.- disse ela, pousando sua mãozinha sobre a dele.

Ele empurrou-a para longe bruscamente e levantou-se, irado, indo para bem longe dela. Rowena precisou apoiar-se nos braços para não cair estirada sobre o tapete.

-Ela me disse que seria assim. Mas que eu o lembrasse daquela noite de tormenta, na casa da velha Joan. Ela disse que foi o momento mais bonito da sua vida. E que você se lembraria.

Ethan veio lentamente, em sua direção.

-Quem é você, afinal, mulher? Outra bruxa?

Rowena fitou-o docemente.

-Não, não sou uma bruxa. Só vim para ajudar. _**Ela**_ quer que seja assim.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan recuou um passo, involuntariamente. De uma maneira indefinível, aquela mulher o perturbava. Rowena levantou-se lentamente do chão, ele não moveu um músculo para ajudá-la. Estava confuso, pois aquilo lhe cheirava a algum tipo de farsa, a questão era descobrir quem estava por trás, puxando os cordéis. Viu a jovem alisar a saia, respirar fundo e voltar-se na direção dele. Agora ela parecia totalmente recomposta. A fisionomia continuava serena. Os olhos negros brilhavam misteriosamente. Corajosamente, ela o enfrentou, mas sua voz continuava delicada e soturna.

-O que quer saber, Ethan?

Ele dilatou as narinas. Não seria manipulado por aquela mulher. Evelyn Poole fizera isso com Sir Malcolm, mas a filha, Hécate Poole nunca conseguira enganá-lo. Ele tinha faro com a natureza humana. Dificilmente se enganava. No final das contas, ela acabara servindo a ele, ao lobo. Hecate usara magia para protegê-lo e se sacrificara para ajudá-lo. Apesar de ela alegar servir às forças das trevas, ele nunca a temera. Mas essa mulher diante dele era de uma natureza totalmente diferente. Olhou para as roupas negras, de boa qualidade mas um tanto ultrapassadas. Parecia não estar preocupada com a moda. Reparou que ela usava uma grossa aliança de ouro na mão esquerda. Então ela era casada. Quem seria o marido? Estariam juntos naquela enganação?

-Aqui, eu faço as perguntas, milady.

Ela levantou o queixo e encarou-o com firmeza. Aparentava grande serenidade.

-Como desejar.

Ethan disparou. Parecia desejar quebrar aquele aparente equilíbrio.

-Quem é e onde está o seu marido, moça?-falou indicando o próprio dedo anular.

Ela olhou para a própria mão, muito branca, como se ela não lhe pertencesse.

-Meu marido se chamava William Wilson. Era americano. Morreu há cinco anos.

Aquele luto parecia um tanto prolongado.

-É viúva, então. Seu marido tinha algum vínculo com a minha família, na América?

-Não, de modo algum. Ele veio para a Europa ainda criança e jamais regressou. Viveu muito tempo na Alemanha antes de vir para a Inglaterrra.

-Compreendo. E o seu acompanhante, é seu irmão?

-Sim, é exato.

Ethan não estava ficando mais esclarecido com aquelas respostas. Por outro lado, ela não parecia irritada. Resolveu continuar.

-Nós já nos vimos antes, moça? Talvez no circo?

-Nunca.

-E a senhora conhecia Miss Ives de algum lugar?

Rowena encarou-o com seriedade.

-Eu nunca conheci Miss Ives _em vida_.

Ethan Chandler levantou as sobrancelhas, seu estado era de total descrença.

-Entende então que eu esteja desconfiado com a sua presença aqui.

Ela continuava sustentando o olhar de Ethan, sem demonstrar hesitação ou temor.

-Não, não entendo. Assumindo que tudo o que ela me permitiu ver é verdade, você deveria acreditar em mim.

-A senhora disse que ela lhe permitiu ver.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Isso.

-Então devo concluir que a senhora é uma espécie de medium.

Nesse exato momento ela teve um sorriso amargurado. Aquilo não parecia agradá-la, muito pelo contrário.

-Precisa entender que sou um tipo muito especial de medium, _Mr. Chandler._

Quando ela falou "Mr. Chandler" ele teve um calafrio. Ela falara com a voz de Vanessa, da sua Vanessa. Ou então ele estava sofrendo de alucinações.

* * *

Minutos depois os dois entraram no grande vestíbulo da mansão. A expressão de todos era de curiosidade. Sir Malcolm perguntou discretamente.

-Já acertou o assunto com Lady Rowena, Ethan?

Ethan apertou os olhos, de modo que eles ficaram parecendo frestas. Kaetenay percebeu que ali havia algo de muito estranho, mas não sabia precisar do que se tratava. Seus instintos diziam isso. Aquela mulher tinha algo de peculiar, sua energia era diferente de tudo que ele já experimentara em se tratando de aura de seres vivos.

-Longe disso, Sir Malcolm. Ainda há muito o que esclarecer.

Ela não disse nada. Postou-se ao lado do irmão. James despediu-se.

-Nós já vamos. Obrigada por ter nos recebido, Sir Malcolm. Até breve, senhora e senhores.

Wallace apresentou os agasalhos dos visitantes. Na saída, Rowena estendeu a mão a Ethan.

-Boa noite. Estamos no Clarence. Espero revê-lo em breve.

Saíram. Os olhares se voltaram para Ethan. Todos desejavam saber quem era aquela mulher e o que a trouxera até a mansão. Mas, contrariando as expectativas, Ethan declarou simplesmente:

-Ela é uma medium. Não sei se é ou não autêntica. Vamos jantar, estou faminto e cansado. Sir Malcolm, sugeri que Victor ficasse aqui conosco. É possível?

Victor ficou envergonhado. Mas o tom de Sir Malcolm o tranquilizou.

-Claro que sim. Já havia mandado Wallace arrumar um quarto para o nosso doutor. Precisa de sono e boa alimentação. Algo me diz que suas habilidades serão muito exigidas daqui para frente.

O jovem doutor Frankenstein talvez não se desse conta, mas Sir Malcolm parecia sentir por ele a mesma estima que Vanessa Ives lhe dedicara. Ou talvez fosse a melhor forma de honrar sua memória.

Wallace veio chamá-los. O jantar estava servido.


	7. Chapter 7

-Nós fomos ao local do caso Jones. O que impacta é a violência do crime, pois a vítima parece ser uma pessoa das mais comuns.-disse Brona.

Ethan concordava com ela, mas notou que Victor deu um sorrisinho tímido. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela. Mr. Lyle também reparou.

-O nosso doutor parece discordar.

-Não, Mr. Lyle. O que ela disse é exato. A vítima era uma pobre mulher trabalhadora. Só não sei se ela foi escolhida especificamente. Pode ter sido vítima de um momento propício ao assassino. Precisamos investigar as outras mortes, para saber como ele age. Se ele as escolhe por um determinado motivo e, como um caçador de tocaia, espera o momento certo para atacar uma pessoa escolhida ou se ele ataca a esmo, com a única preocupação de achar uma vítima num lugar sem testemunhas, onde não poderá ser incriminado.

-Entendo, doutor. Ainda é cedo para saber.

Sir Malcolm concordou.

-Ainda estamos no início. Sequer sabemos se os crimes são mesmo obra de um único assassino.

Kaetenay notou que Ethan permanecia silencioso. Tinha a intuição de que ele estava pensando na jovem loura. Seria bom que ele se interessasse por outra mulher. Não tendo conhecido Vanessa Ives como os outros, ele sentia que ela tão poderosa, tão marcante, que a sua lembrança como que flutuava, circulava entre eles, presente a todo momento. Notou também que a moça loura ocultara o rosto sob o véu, mas que depois surgira ao lado de Ethan com a face descoberta. Tinha olhos impressionantes. Os olhos profundos, negros e soturnos, contrariavam o aspecto juvenil do corpo e das feições.

Sir Malcolm também observara o mutismo de Ethan.

-O que acha Ethan?

Ele levantou os olhos do prato e disse muito tranquilamente.

-O sujeito tem estômago forte, uma força descomunal e nenhum escrúpulo.

-É verdade, ao que tudo indica, o crânio dela foi esmagado como um ovo cozido contra aquela parede suja.-falou Victor.- Mas eu ainda quero examinar aquelas amostras. E estudar com calma aquelas cartas e a caderneta. Seria bom que mais alguém as lesse, para compararmos as impressões.

-Eu posso fazer isso, doutor. É melhor do que examinar as anotações do legista.

-Perfeito, Mr. Lyle.

-Eu também quero dar uma olhada nelas. Um olhar feminino sempre é diferente.

-Claro, Lily. Perdão, Brona.

Ela não pareceu se incomodar.

-Amanhã, Victor, eu gostaria de tentar localizar John Clare. É assim que ele se apresenta, não?

Victor assentiu silenciosamente. Comera pouco, mas afinal conseguira ingerir algum alimento.

-O que está usando? Ópio ou morfina?-ela inquiriu em voz baixa.

-Ópio. - mas estou tentando parar.-respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

-Precisa parar, sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele ficou mudo. Disfarçaram porque notaram que Kaetenay estava olhando fixamente para eles.

* * *

Após o jantar, Ethan tentou escapulir. Ia direto para o banho e do banho para o quarto de Vanessa.

-Não se tranque, por favor. Preciso falar com você em particular. Não quero ter que pedir a cópia de Sir Malcolm.

Ethan olhou de esguelha para Kaetenay. Parecia um complô para não o deixarem descansar.

-Vou tomar um banho.

-Não se preocupe. Eu espero o tempo necessário.

* * *

Quando ele entrou, Ethan já estava de banho tomado e metido numa ceroula velha que usava para dormir. Estava sentado na cama. Parecia bem cansado. Kaetenay puxou a cadeira do toucador e sentou-se nela. Ethan detestava que tirassem as coisas dela do lugar, mas nada disse.

-O que você quer?

-O que pode dizer daquela mulher, meu filho?

Ethan deu de ombros, a ideia de relembrar aquela conversa mole da loura o cansava por antecedência.

-Nada de consistente. Ela veio com uma conversa muito estranha. Disse que foi enviada para me ajudar.

Kaetenay balançou a cabeça.

-Suponho que enviada pela _outra_.

-Está se referindo a Vanessa? Sim, a tal Lady Rowena deu a entender que pode se comunicar com os mortos e que o espírito de Vanessa se aflige por minha causa.

-Entendo. Mas se aflige por quê?

Ethan respirou fundo.

-Lady Rowena alega que eu corro ou estou prestes a correr um grande perigo.

Houve um silêncio. Kaetenay parecia refletir.

-Eo que você achou?

-Realmente não sei. Por princípio, eu tenho a tendência a desconfiar de toda essa situação, mas houve um momento em que eu me senti estranho...

-Estranho?

Ele provavelmente teria dificuldade de falar sobre isso com a maioria das pessoas, mas com Kaetenay não.

-Eu senti a presença de Vanessa nela. Pode parecer loucura, mas é o que senti.

-Não é loucura. Aquela mulher tem olhos impressionantes. E sua aura é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi e senti. Quando eu olhei seu rosto descoberto, eu senti a presença da morte.

Ethan franziu a testa. Kaetenay tinha uma sensibilidade diferente das outras pessoas. Assim como a sua Vanessa.

-Eu não senti nada de maléfico nela, Kaetenay...

-Mas são vocês que veem a morte como algo de maléfico. Para muitos, a morte é só uma porta para um outro lado.

Era uma coisa a se pensar. Ethan, sendo o que era e tendo vivido as coisas que vivera, sentiu que talvez devesse ser mais aberto.

-Bem, depende muito do que vamos encontrar do outro lado...

Kaetenay levantou-se. Recolocou cuidadosamente a cadeira diante do toucador de Vanessa Ives. Ethan sorriu. Às vezes Kaetenay parecia ler seus pensamentos.

-Boa noite, meu filho. Tenha bons sonhos.

-Boa noite, velho.


	8. Chapter 8

Sentia-se exausto, por isso não tardou a dormir. Seu corpo pesava como chumbo.

* * *

 _ **Estava no deserto. Sentia uma presença inquietante, mas sabia que não eram nem os índios nem os capangas de seu pai. Era uma pulsão maligna que tensionava o ambiente. Sua visão percebeu um movimento de sombras rasteiras. Mas Hecate não estava ao seu lado para invocar serpentes ou animar a areia. Ouviu um barulho, O barulho da areia sendo pisada levemente, como um suave crepitar do fogo. Mas não era humano aquele ato de pisar na areia. Percebeu os olhos brilhando e aí soube que eram lobos. Uma pequena matilha o cercava. Deu um passo para trás e viu Rowena Wilson, como que convocada do nada, parada atrás de si. Usava o vestido negro e um véu de luto. Fez um sinal e ele veio se postar ao lado dela. Seus pés pareciam ter âncoras que o impediam de se movimentar.**_

 _ **Ela tinha o peito arfante. Disse palavras numa língua que ele não entendeu, mas que ele sabia intimamente ser aquela empregada pelas bruxas. Ele já ouvira aquilo antes nas vezes em que Vanessa havia sido atacada, na carruagem e em casa, e também da boca de Hecate Poole. Sua mão puxou o véu negro, sob o véu não era mais Rowena Wilson, mas Vanessa Ives.**_

 _ **Na escuridão, os lobos silenciaram, surgiu então uma força poderosa e selvagem. Uma sombra negra e ameaçadora com olhos de fogo que assustou os animais. Aquela força maligna dilacerou os lobos parados diante deles, quebrando-lhes os pescoços e esmagando as suas cabeças. Tardiamente, ele compreendeu que os animais estavam ali para defendê-los. Agora, o deserto cheirava a sangue.**_

 _ **Por alguns instantes eles ficaram reféns daqueles olhos vermelhos. Um grito dilacerante cortou o ar. Um homem pálido e sombrio atacou a criatura de olhos de fogo sem medo, sua força era descomunal. Quando terminou, os olhos malignos haviam desaparecido.**_

 _ **A pele do homem era branca, lívida. Parecia um fantasma. Talvez fosse a própria morte. Ele parou diante deles. Ethan estava horrorizado, o rosto pálido era cheio de cicatrizes, parcialmente escondidas por cabelos lisos e negros. Vanessa não sentiu medo ou repulsa, sorriu para o homem. Sorriu para o anjo da morte.**_

* * *

As batidas de Kaetenay o despertaram. O sol entrava forte pelas janelas.

-Ethan? Está acordado?

-Agora, sim. O que houve, afinal?

-Miss Croft e o doutor querem saber se você irá com eles.

-Não. Depois do café, vou ao Clarence falar com a loura.

-Está bem, filho.

* * *

Brona e o doutor Frankenstein foram inicialmente ao velho laboratório, agora vazio. O aluguel estava pago, mas Victor não aparecia por lá há algum tempo.

-É como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Mas é imperativo que o encontremos.

-Eu sei.

-Você sabia algo da vida anterior dele? Talvez isso pudesse nos ajudar.

Victor ficou perturbado.

-Você é muito inteligente, Brona. Deve ter notado que ele não foi feito da mesma forma que você. Você é perfeita. Ele, apesar da força física e da inteligência, não foi formado de um único ser...

-Você que dizer de um único cadáver, não é? É melhor começar dar às coisas seus verdadeiros nomes.

-Sim. Você está certa. A maior parte do corpo, incluindo a cabeça, o tronco e o membros vieram da mesma pessoa. Mas as mãos e um dos pés estavam em mau estado. Eu os substituí. Também fiz um grande enxerto na pele da cabeça. Ele era calvo, eu apliquei uma espécie de escalpo e suturei.

Brona parecia repugnada.

-Por que fez isso?

-Um dos lados do rosto estava muito danificado. Desculpe os pormenores macabros, mas o que eu tento explicar é que John Clare jamais poderia circular por Londres com a mesma desenvoltura que você circula. Você pode atrair a atenção por ser bonita, mas não causa medo ou repulsa. Ele precisa se esconder, sua aparência provoca mal-estar.

Ela assentiu. Acompanhava o raciocínio de Victor.

-Se ele está em Londres, deve estar em locais onde alguém com a sua aparência seja tolerado ou aceito. Onde não desperte suspeitas. Precisa passar despercebido.

-Exatamente. Eu diria nos bairros pobres, com gente doente, asilos, talvez algum cortiço ou terreno baldio. Vai ser difícil encontrá-lo.

-Não sei, talvez ele esteja bem perto de nós. Quem sabe não estejamos conseguindo enxergá-lo.

-Pode ser. Vamos dar uma passada por um dos bairros de operários antes de voltarmos para casa.

-Está bem, é uma tentativa.

* * *

Ethan estava parado no saguão do hotel Clarence. Pedira para avisar diretamente a Lady Rowena Wilson, pois seu instinto lhe dizia que o tal James era um zero à esquerda. Ela demorou uns quinze minutos. Veio arrumada para sair e desacompanhada. Trazia um costume preto, com uma bela blusa branca de renda enfeitada por um camafeu. Usava o mesmo chapeuzinho com o véu curto.

-Bom dia, Mr. Chandler. Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Ethan permaneceu mudo.

-Onde podemos conversar?

-Aqui não é apropriado. O senhor conhece algum lugar?

-Sim. Há vários lugares públicos em Londres onde poderemos conversar com tranquilidade.

-Então, vamos.

-Não vai deixar um recado para o seu irmão?

-Não é preciso. Eu o avisei hoje de manhã que o senhor viria logo depois do café.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan Chandler e Lady Rowena saíram do hotel e seguiram a pé pela rua repleta de gente. Foram em absoluto silêncio. Ele sabia que não muito longe existia um pequeno jardim onde poderiam conversar com tranquilidade. Caminharam um pouco até acharem um banco vazio. O lugar tinha pouca gente naquela hora, só algumas mulheres tomando conta de crianças pequenas que brincavam.

Ela tirou o chapéu e as luvas e ele tornou a fitar aqueles olhos desconcertantes.

-O que vou lhe contar, por mais bizarro que lhe pareça, pode ser confirmado por meu irmão James e pela nossa família e criados, em Tremaine. É a primeira vez que toco nesse assunto com um estranho, se Deus permitir, espero que seja também a última. Sou única filha entre dois irmãos. Meu irmão Edgar era o chefe da casa, quando os fatos que vou narrar aconteceram. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha sete anos. Edgar e James tinham nove e cinco, respectivamente. Fomos criados por nosso pai e por minha tia Cora. Ela dedicou-se a nós e nunca se casou. Quando meu pai adoeceu. recomendou a meus dois irmãos que velassem por mim e que me arranjassem um bom casamento. Era desejo de toda a família que eu desposasse um homem rico. Meu pai morreu e durante o período do luto, não se cogitou nenhum projeto nesse sentido.

Um dia. um americano ainda jovem veio para Tremaine. Comprara as propriedades que haviam pertencido a Sir Francis Mallory. Era um belo castelo com terras adjacentes e uma boa faixa de mar. Os herdeiros do velho sonhavam em fazer dinheiro rápido para se mudarem para o continente. O homem se chamava William Wilson, era riquíssimo e viúvo. Morara muitos anos na Alemanha, enviuvara e resolvera se fixar na Inglaterra. Não sei que força do destino o levou a Cornualha. Não sei que maldição fez com que ele atravessasse o nosso caminho. Era um homem soturno, de boa aparência, muito fechado em si mesmo. Nosso pároco e meu irmão Edgar só viram nele um excelente partido.

Ela parou para tomar fôlego. Parecia emocionada.

-Sob a luz da posição, fiz um ótimo casamento. Mas meu marido parecia perturbado por alguma coisa. Todos os esforços que eu fazia para me aproximar dele, eram repelidos com frieza. Havia um abismo entre nós, tanto no plano físico quanto no dos sentimentos. Ele tinha em seu gabinete um retrato de sua esposa morta. Ficava horas diante dele,perdido em contemplação. Com o tempo entendi que ele se casara para tentar encontrar companhia, algum estímulo que o afastasse da lembrança daquele amor perdido. Mas seus esforços eram vãos. Ele sempre era atraído de volta para ela.

-Vocês eram fisicamente parecidas?

-Não, Mr. Chandler, não havia a melhor semelhança física entre nós. Ela era pálida, cabelos negros, maçãs do rosto salientes como as das pessoas de origem eslava. E sei que era muito culta. Era uma mulher riquíssima, o grosso da fortuna dele viera pelo casamento. Mas eu poderia apostar que ele se casara por amor. Ele guardara consigo todos os livros dela e vários objetos pessoais. Eu sou apenas uma mulher comum.

-Então acha que ele se casou com a senhora somente para esquecê-la?

-Realmente não sei. Nunca cheguei a uma compreensão do motivo que levou William a se casar comigo. Mas o fato é que o lugar onde vivíamos foi mudando. William gerara a mudança. No tempo de Sir Francis a propriedade era alegre. As torres do castelo foram se enchendo de hera e de sombras. E eu comecei a definhar, até que tombei gravemente doente.

-E o seu marido?

-Operou-se uma mudança em seu comportamento. Sempre fora frio, distante, protocolar. Mas vendo que eu me acabava lentamente, notei que ele observava com interesse a evolução da minha doença. Minha tia Cora me servia de enfermeira e notou que ele parecia se interessar vivamente pela deterioração da minha saúde, mantendo até um diário. No diário ele registrava o desejo de que Ligeia voltasse. Ele ainda a amava e não via na morte senão uma barreira.

Ethan sentiu um misto de nojo e piedade por aquele homem que nem mesmo conhecia. E uma inconfessável ponta de empatia.

-E, como se livrou dele, afinal?

Rowena baixou os olhos.

-Uma noite ele declarou que eu estava morta. O médico veio e atestou que eu estava realmente morta. William, porém, resistiu a me enterrar.

-Mas ele então ele a salvou. A senhora agora está aqui, bem viva.

-Não sei como explicar Mr. Chandler, mas William entrou em colapso. Em seu delírio, afirmava que Ligeia estava voltando em meu corpo. Atacou meus irmãos e feriu gravemente Edgar com uma faca. Depois foi para o alto da torre, trancou-se por dentro e acabou se jogando de lá. Meu irmão morreu três dias depois devido aos ferimentos.

-E a senhora? Como descobriram que não estava morta?

Ela respirava com dificuldade. Ethan percebeu que era difícil para ela lembrar de tudo aquilo. Ela virou o rosto e encarou-o. Parecia extenuada.

-Mas eu estava morta, Mr. Chandler. Só não sei como e por que voltei...

-Isso é altamente improvável, milady.

-O fato é que eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa. Mudei por fora e por dentro.

Ele apertou os olhos e deu um sorriso cético. Então, ela trouxe o pesado medalhão para fora do casaco. Soltou o fecho do pescoço e colocou-o nas mãos dele.

-Abra, por favor.

Dentro havia o retrato em miniatura de uma mulher loura. O retrato de Rowena Trevanion no apogeu de sua juventude e beleza. Mas na pintura os olhos eram outros. Os olhos eram meigos e azuis.


End file.
